


Team STAR

by SereneSorrow



Series: Legends in Exile [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Legends of Tomorrow Episode 12 Promo, M/M, Mostly from the Villain's perspective, Well heroes and villains, dark?, it jumps I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneSorrow/pseuds/SereneSorrow
Summary: After Captain Rip Hunter and his team rescue the boys that would grow up to be The Flash, Firestorm and Captain Cold, the Reverse Flash finds a way to escape his prison and become the man who created the first wave of Metahumans on Earth 528. Despite the machinations of the villainous Dr. Wells, Team STAR still manages to save the day more often then not.This is a continuation / expansion of the first chapter of Legends in Exile, the first work in the Legends in Exile series, but you can read this without reading Legends in Exile.Originally inspired by the commercial for episode 12 of Legends of Tomorrow.





	1. The Crystal Prison

**Author's Note:**

> This is a not-for-profit fanwork. All characters are the property of their respective copyright holders.  
> Warning? minor character death...  
> Assume that both Len and Barry are 11~ish years old in the “past” I guess, I didn't really think about it when I started writing.  
> That Reverse Flash/Killer Frost tag is surprising right? I have no idea where that idea came from... I'd never considered that before but now it's going to be a big part of the plot, just as much as ColdFlash is... this was totally unexpected.

     The Reverse Flash was going to travel back in time to kill Barry Allen. Why? Because in his own time he had already killed the Flash, and with no one left to challenge him he was looking for a new entertainment. Altering the space/time continuum and potentially creating a time paradox that may or may not destroy reality as Earth 528 knew it might just be the entertainment he was looking for.  
     Of course this was exactly what landed him on the Waverider's radar.  
     “So wait, how is it entertaining to kill me as a child without my speed, when he's already managed to beat me in the future with my speed? I mean isn't Eobard's obsession with the Flash about the challenge? What's the challenge for him here?” Barry asked after Gideon had explained the disaster that they needed to prevent on this next Earth.  
     “Well four months ago I would have said that time travel would be a challenge for anyone.” Kendra said.  
     “What I want to know is what problem Weather Wizard has with me.” Leonard drawled from the doorway he and Mick were leaning in.  
     “Yeah, why would Eobard bring Weather Wizard and Killer Frost back with him? Since when does he work with other criminals anyway?” Barry chimed in.  
     “The Reverse Flash is more involved with the Rogues of Earth 528 than your own future, Flash. His teammates are similarly obsessed with their opposing heroes as he is. Killer Frost has been obsessed with killing Firestorm since their divorce, and Weather Wizard with getting his revenge on Captain Cold since he betrayed the Rogues and became a hero.” Gideon replied.  
     “So can I assume that you have some sort of plan already in mind Mr. Hunter?” Martin asked their leader at the head of the table.  
     Rip Hunter looked up from the projections that hovered above the table before them. “All three of the attacks are set for the same time, the middle of the night. Which means that you will have to be split into three teams. Since Firestorm's powers cancel out Killer Frost's own Firestorm and Heatwave will deal with her. Flash will stop Weather Wizard, since he has plenty of experience with that already, and Captain Cold and Hawkgirl will stop the Reverse Flash.”  
     “Hold on, I've defeated Eobard before, and it was the me from the future that stopped him from killing the me in the past on my own Earth too!” Barry argued.  
     “The Reverse Flash on this Earth has already killed a more experienced Flash, but the cold gun's affect on speedsters can incapacitate Eobard long enough for Hawkgirl to restrain him with the power dampening collar, whereas Hawkgirl cannot defeat Weather Wizard alone and you can.” Rip explained.  
***  
     Young Barry Allen woke up to the sound of the front door closing. He got out of bed nervously, wondering who used the door when his parents were asleep. He hoped that he had only imagined the sound, or that it was something else he had heard, but he wanted to see just to be sure. He came down the stairs slowly, and stopped when he saw a man in a light blue winter coat and a masked woman in leather moving through the house.  
     He began to creep back up the stairs to his parents room as quietly as he could but suddenly he was in the living room, and he fell to his knees feeling dizzy. He looked up and a yellow blur was streaking through the room, Barry realized that his breath was coming out in puffs of fog and suddenly the lights flipped on. His parents dashed into the room but were knocked aside, tumbling into walls and over furniture as the yellow blur streaked by. Suddenly the woman in leather jumped into the room, giant wings spreading out behind her as she tried to shield his parents from the yellow blur. His mother was on the floor in front of him, covered in blood, and his father was trying to help but Barry didn't know what to do, _what could he do?_  
     He watched the woman standing between his family and the blur, and the man in the winter coat was firing some sort of gun that made ice cover everything. Slowly Barry started to see that inside the yellow blur was actually a man in a yellow suit, an angry man that had hurt his mom. The floor between Barry and his parents was suddenly covered in ice and the man in yellow skidded across it before seeming to avoid that area. Barry darted across the ice, slipping and sliding and the winged woman caught him, swinging him behind her and into the corner of the room.  
***  
     The Reverse Flash was nothing but a yellow blur as he dodged every shot from the cold gun. Captain Cold kept firing as quickly as possible, to keep Eobard from knocking the weapon from his hands. Hawkgirl stood in front of the Allens with her wings spread as Henry tried to stop Nora's bleeding, Barry behind all of them pressed into a corner of the room.  
     The rest of the floor was starting to freeze just from the drop in temperature, but Cold couldn't tell yet if the Reverse Flash was moving any slower than he had been before, hopefully he could keep a hold of the cold gun long enough for it to make a difference. He had agreed with Rip's plan in the theory that cold affects speedsters, but he didn't have the experience of predicting Eobard's movements the way he did with Barry. Eobard was more deliberate and calculating, he didn't bounce off the walls like Barry did and that might make all the difference now.  
***  
     As Barry watched it all helplessly the woman's wings shot out at the yellow blur like she was throwing a punch and the man in yellow tripped, skidding across the icy floor and into the wall. The man in the blue coat shot ice at the man in yellow's feet, sticking him to the ground as he struggled to break free. The woman circled around, avoiding getting in the ice man's way and put a collar around the man in yellow's neck. As soon as she did the man in yellow stopped moving faster than everyone else.  
     The ice man took the phone from the table and came toward Barry, crouching down in front of him. “Barry, you need to call 911 for your mom.” He said, holding the phone out.  
     Barry was scared, his mom was hurt, but he looked into the hood of the coat and saw the ice man's face. He wasn't wearing a mask like the man in yellow or the bird woman, there was a pair of goggles around his neck but Bary could see his eyes, and Barry thought that he looked sad. He looked down at the phone that was now in his hands and with shaking fingers dialed 911. Crawling across the room to his parents he didn't notice the ice man and the bird woman carrying the man in yellow out of the house.  
     As he tried to stay calm like the lady on the phone asked him to his dad didn't look at him, his hands were covered in blood where they were pressing into his mom's stomach, but she looked at him. He felt safer when her eyes locked with his, he was sure that she would be alright.  
***  
     Leonard climbed out of the window after his father, the other thieves following behind. This wasn't the first time that his father had made him come along on a robbery, sometimes he needed someone with smaller hands to reach into smaller spaces. Leonard didn't like it, but after a successful job his father wasn't as likely to hit him or Lisa, and that was worth it.  
     It was windy outside, really windy, and they stumbled against the gusts as they made their way to the van. Suddenly a man stepped around the side of it, and the wind seemed to flow from his hands.  
     “I'm going to enjoy killing you again Captain Cold! I came all the way back from the future for this!” The man shouted, throwing the swirling wind from his hands towards them. The two whirlwinds swirled to either side of Leonard and scooped up his father and his crew, throwing them away and slamming them into walls and cars after which they didn't get back up again.  
     “Back off Weather Wizard, he's just a kid!” A voice shouted. Leonard jerked away as a man in some kind of red leather costume suddenly appeared next to him. A mask covered some of his face but not enough to hide his expression.  
     “Flash? But you're dead!” The 'Weather Wizard' shouted. Waving his arms and suddenly shards of ice were pelting towards them. Leonard was lifted off his feet and carried by the 'Flash' behind a car.  
     “Stay put Len.” Flash said with a huge smile.  
     Leonard stared after him, hearing the crackling of lighting on the other side of the street. He looked over the car and squinting through the wind he saw the red blur circling around what looked like a tornado until suddenly the man that had attacked him was thrown into a car.  
     “Hey Len, I'm sorry about that, he's not going to bother you again.” The Flash said, appearing beside him again with another huge grin.  
     Len stared up at him in helpless confusion, feeling a lightness at the sight of the Flash's smile that made him wish that he could smile back. The Flash picked him up and there was another rush of motion that stopped before Len could even get used to it and he realized that he was in his house, and the Flash was setting him down on his sister's bed where she was sleeping. “Take care of your sister, okay? Your dad doesn't know what he's talking about. You two are good kids and you can do a lot better, I'll always see the good in you.” There was another huge grin that Len could barely make out in the dark before the Flash was gone in another rush of air and Len looked down at his little sister, deciding right then that he would protect Lisa like the Flash protected him tonight, from everything he could.  
***  
     They took the Reverse Flash, Weather Wizard and Killer Frost to the Crystal Prison. The other Time Brokers who lived and worked in the Panoptichron marched onto the Waverider and took custody of the villains, and Barry still didn't like it but he admitted that he couldn't come up with a better way to keep the villains from trying the same thing again once the team had moved on to another Earth. At least not all of their missions have ended this way, and Captain Hunter has said that some of the prisoners have been released before, so it might not be forever. Even so Barry knows he would feel a lot better if he, or any of them who weren't Time Brokers, were even _allowed_ into the Panoptichron. They only have Captain Hunter's word that the villains will be treated humanely, and have a chance at going home someday. It all just reminds him of his own misguided efforts at the advice from his own world's Reverse Flash in keeping the Metahumans he defeated early on in the STAR Labs pipeline. Running their own secret prison wasn't the right thing to do, and it didn't help the people they were keeping locked away illegally, so he can't see the Time Brokers own methods as doing anything differently than he once did.  
***  
     Eobard could see through the translucent pink substance that kept him immobilized. To the workers in the hall before him his eyes moved too fast for them to see, and they assumed that he was unaware of his circumstances, as the rest of their prisoners were. Whatever properties of the immobilizing substance caused the catatonic state of the prisoners must be similar to common anesthetics therefore Eobard's system was unaffected by it. He believed it would be a simple matter to vibrate through the frequencies until he found the correct one that would allow him to pass through the immobilizing substance but he was patient. He would watch the workers and form a plan before making his escape. Just from watching them he was able to determine work schedules and he could see that there was maintenance being done on the holding chamber that contained him and many others that were apparently immobilized to either side of him and possibly even above.  
     If the workers were just normal employees then there would be a period of time where no one, or perhaps only a security guard, would be in the room. Eobard waited until then before trying to move his body. Turning his head to either side he noted that there were no guards after all, so either the jailers were entirely confident that their prisoners were catatonic or there was some other form of surveillance in the room. To his left he could see that Killer Frost and Weather Wizard were also immobilized in the pink wall, if he freed them during his own escape they could provide a good distraction should it be needed while he discovered just where exactly this prison was and how to get back to his own place and time.  
     Making up his mind Eobard began vibrating at different frequencies until he hit one that seemed to resonate counter to the substance in which he was trapped. Instead of harmlessly passing through the substance as he expected it shattered outwards and he was thrown forward along with shards of his prison that now seemed as solid as crystal despite feeling more nebulous like gel while he had been contained. Picking himself up he realized he may need that distraction sooner rather than later as his escape had been more explosive than he had intended. He would also need to conserve his energy until he could find something edible, whatever the prison was supposed to do to keep him comatose hadn't been providing calories to keep his powers fueled. He would have to use his speed only when necessary or he wouldn't be able to use them at all.  
     Moving to the wall just beside the crater that had once contained him he took note of the cracks that trailed far enough along to reach Killer Frost's place. Vibrating his arms at the same frequency that had freed him he plunged them into the wall to either side of Killer Frost and did not have to wait long for the wall to shatter again. Killer Frost awoke the instant the prison shattered and must have panicked in her confusion, because she immediately shot out icicles in all directions, as she slammed into him toppling them both to the floor among ice and pink crystal shards.  
     She shifted against him in a way that was not at all enticing, no not at all, even if her hips did grind against his for a moment and her chest where it pressed against his own did prove to be softer than the marble it appeared to be from her pale skin tone. Killer Frost groaned and pushed against his shoulders to lever herself up into a seated position. It wasn't that he was opposed to being between her legs per se, she was an attractive woman after all, but having a disoriented killer whose power was literally his greatest weakness straddling his hips and slowing him down just with her proximity sent a shiver down his spine that was more fear than desire. He would have adamantly denied either feeling even existed in him at all, if the shiver had been noticed, however Killer Frost was too distracted by her sudden awakening to take any more notice of him than she did the floor.  
     Stumbling up and away from him she tripped over her ridiculous high heels and crashed back to the floor as Eobard made his way to Weather Wizard's prison to repeat the process. When Weather Wizard knocked him to the floor he shoved the disoriented Rogue away and crossed the room to inspect the walls that didn't have people trapped inside them for any kind of control panel.  
     Killer Frost's heels clicked at a slightly steadier pace as she circled the room. “What is this place?”  
     Weather Wizard groaned from where he was still slumped on the floor. Crossing back to his Rogues Eobard explained. “This is some sort of prison, you can see that there are other familiar faces here and yet I doubt that any of these people are the ones we left behind in the future.”  
     “That looks like Peek-A-Boo! That one up there looks identical too!” Killer Frost exclaimed, pointing wildly up at the wall three rows up from the floor.  
     Eobard indirectly acknowledged her outburst. “Whoever imprisoned us here was unaware of or unprepared for our metahuman abilities, or at least my own. While it is apparently capable of holding superpowered prisoners” Eobard gestured again at the wall around them “I doubt there was simply a malfunction in my own cell. The creators must not have designed it with exact specifications to all of the unique quirks of each metahuman ability they might have encountered, instead they must have settled for a single design that covers most abilities and have simply not had to imprison someone like me yet.”  
     It was the Flash! He was the one who stopped me from killing Cold, this must be his new Pipeline!”  
     “Unlikely, Captain Cold and Hawkwoman were working together to stop me from killing the Flash. Killer Frost, who captured you?”  
     Glancing away from the pink wall and the prisoner inside that she was inspecting, _who yes Eobard could agree did indeed look like Peek-a-Boo but could we move on from that now_ , Killer Frost sauntered back to them. “ _Heatwave_ , and Firestorm, but that man wasn't my Ronnie! He looked like Ronnie did in his twenties, but he didn't act like him at all!” Killer Frost was nearly pouting and Eobard had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes at the childish outburst.  
     “Heatwave!? But he's one of us, he should still be in the future!” Mardon exclaimed like the D-Minus temporal mechanics student he was.  
     “Obviously it wasn't the Heatwave we are familiar with. Since becoming your leader I have learned much more about your time period and none of the heroes, or any others with similar abilities, that stopped us were active in the year we attacked. Obviously they were from another Timeline. I only wonder what their true purpose was, the Flash we know would have returned us to Iron Heights or the CCPD. This prison is clearly designed for some other mission besides the rehabilitation of criminals so the three of us are not the greatest enemy they face. Their main concern is elsewhere and we are but a footnote. As much as it galls me to leave a challenge from the Flash, any Flash, uncontested I suggest we make the heroes who defeated us this time a footnote in our own story and focus on our escape and return to the time we came from. What we do after that ...”  
     “So where's the exit then Boss?”  
     “If I knew we wouldn't still be here. Just don't use your powers unless I tell you. If they don't know we are here yet there's no reason for us to alert them.” Eobard led them down the hall to the same exit that the prison guards or maintenance workers or whoever they were had left through. The other end of the hallway seemed unlikely to be the better bet as it stretched on into the distance seeming to have no end.  
     “I don't see anyone. I also don't see any cameras, doors or locks. Whatever this place is they apparently don't expect anyone who doesn't have their permission to be wandering around.” Killer Frost said as she ducked back around the corner after her chance out in the next hall.  
     “Then they have even less reason to have guards in the halls.” Without fuel for his powers he couldn't risk exhausting himself in an unknown environment with only Killer Frost and Weather Wizard for backup, he couldn't exactly trust them to come to his defense. The Rogues as a group worked because they didn't get in each others way or outright screw each other over, but that didn't stop them from being selfish opportunistic bastards, Reverse Flash included, and that meant that occasionally it was every man for himself. He would have to use his powers as little as possible without bringing it to the attention of his companions.  
     Sending Weather Wizard out in front, because he was dumb enough to be eager for the position as first to be recaptured should they be discovered, they made their way through the long but thankfully not maze-like corridors. Occasionally voices could be heard echoing through the corridors, and once Eobard was sure that he heard children but it was over an hour before they saw another person.  
     Killer Frost's powers were more than enough to take care of anyone they encountered and the first person they found they were able to interrogate in an alcove off the corridor they'd found him in. The man, who said his name was Declan and that he was something called a 'Time Broker', had revealed after a bit of persuasion that they had been trapped in a place called the 'Crystal Prison', one arm of a construct called the 'Panoptichron' that existed in a point beyond time and space. The halls they now walked were leading toward the Oculus which was an area where the Time Brokers oversaw all of the various timelines of all of the various Earths that existed in their multiverse. Though the room beyond the alcove in which they found Declan was supposedly the area they really wanted to be in anyway if they were attempting to leave the Panoptichron and return to Earth. Any Earth, as apparently time and space travel was no challenge for these people.  
     Despite his extensive research and experimentation with the speedforce Eobard had never heard of any such place as this 'Panoptichron'. He was certain that with time he could discover endless possibilities in this place, but returning to his own Earth in spite of the interference of these Time Brokers was what concerned him most now.  
     When they were through with their interrogation there was no need to risk the man sending up an alarm to the other Time Brokers, so Eobard gave his companions permission to kill him, so long as they were quick about it and they could move on immediately. Leaving the half frozen, half burnt body behind in the alcove where it would hopefully remain hidden until they could make use of the control room that Declan had spoken of Eobard was certain that hope would factor little in their escape and prepared himself to at any moment be confronted by more of these Time Brokers. The room Declan had supposedly been protecting was, as he had informed them, used to return those imprisoned in the Crystal Prison to their own worlds once the Time Brokers could be sure they were no longer a danger to the timeline. Supposedly it was a simple matter for the Time Brokers to scan the prisoner with one of the devices that filled the room and the computer would recognize from its own tagging system which Earth said prisoner had been removed from and set up a return trip for the prisoner with no need for a Time Broker escort.  
     Somewhat reluctantly but with determination Eobard used his superpeed to inspect and test some of the equipment in the room. Discovering which of the devices, so greatly advanced from what he had used in his own twenty-second century as to make them seem a bullet train to a horse, would aid in their escape took more minutes than Eobard was proud of and even his Rogues became impatient. Having become accustomed to instantaneous results from him Killer Frost lounged against a console and picked at her nails while Weather Wizard began his own useless inspection of the room. Irritated and realizing that he was hungry Eobard was not the one to discover the machine Declan had described.  
     The screen to Eobard's left lit up suddenly as Weather Wizard stood before a contraption on the other side of the room repositioning various bits of the device. The screen showed a program running that scrolled through a series of codes, occasionally displaying images of Earth though they flicked through too fast even for him to see properly if there was any difference between the images.  
     “Weather Wizard! Stop toying with the device and stand still while it scans you!” He barked in irritation as one of the many antenna's that seemed to have no purpose fell off the device after being twisted too far by the fool.  
     Suddenly Eobard whipped around as the sound of an energy weapon discharging echoed through the room. He saw Killer Frost diving away from a woman who had come through the doorway shooting and raced forward even as his stomach cramped painfully to shove her away from his Rogues. The woman aimed another shot at one of the devices in the room, clearly one that would help them escape from this place, so he shoved her away as Weather Wizard crossed the room and attacked as well. He joined Killer Frost by the control panel as Weather Wizard kept the woman busy trying to work out how the device would send them back to Earth, when after apparently coming out ahead in the fight the woman aimed for the panel he was working on. Weather Wizard lept in front of the panel to block her shot and was slammed back into the console whilst he was surrounded in a burst of crackling electricity. The panel exploded far more spectacularly than Eobard would ever have expected and he and Killer Frost were thrown off their feet and away from it. With his speed he was able to see Mardon's unresponsive body charring in the flame of the explosion, he was most certainly dead. Suddenly the room around him vanished and all Eobard could see was the same shade of pink that the walls of the Panoptichron were made of though there was a familiar if even greater sense of accelerated motion around him, as though he were traveling a great distance at an even greater speed.


	2. Circa 2000 A.D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have too many story ideas, so I've decided to update my ongoing stories with shorter chapters so that I actually do keep updating them, so this chapter is MUCH shorter than the first one.

     The gravel road tore through his skin where it was exposed through tears that had burned through his suit after the control panel had exploded. There wasn't much that could set his suit on fire through a simple explosion but whatever power source had run through the equipment in the Crystal Palace was far more volatile than he'd had any reason to suspect. Though his skin would heal, and what was left of his suit was designed to take far greater damage than a tumble across the road. His momentum came to a stop in the middle of the road before he could speed to his feet and end the tumble himself. Getting to his feet he observed that the magenta portal before him was beginning to collapse, but when he tried to speed to the portal he only made it a few feet before he lost his speed again.  
     “Wonderful. When exactly am I now?” Eobard asked himself in the middle of the night on an empty road. Before Eobard could formulate another question a groan echoed down the street behind him. Turning away from the now closed portal from the Crystal Prison he discovered that he had not made the trip alone, Killer Frost was picking herself up from the asphalt painfully. Her suit was designed to withstand the same speeds his own was since on more than one occasion in the past time had been of the essence and he had needed to speed his Rogues to or from one of their crimes but while her skin had adapted to withstand her own powers over the cold her metahuman ability did not involve fast regeneration, so the damage to her flesh would take time to heal. Going to help her stand Eobard held her elbow to keep her balanced as he carefully brushed the larger pebbles out of the skin of her hands.  
     “We have returned to Earth, but getting back to the right time won't be as easy as our first trip with my connection to the speed force so inconsistent.”  
     “You mean I'm stuck in the past with _you_.” Frost snarled, keeping up her distaste for him and everything else she couldn't touch...  
     Couldn't touch... “Killer Frost, your powers, Freeze something!” He ordered, furious that he hadn't immediately realized that the device that had disrupted his own powers would have an impact on the powers of others as well.  
     With her customary sneer and a question of “Why?” Killer Frost waved her free hand with a wince at the pull of torn skin and leaned more heavily against him as the motion unbalanced her but no ice formed. “My powers, what's wrong with them? Why can't I ice anything?” She demanded, pulling out of his grip even though she wobbled on her heels.  
     “We were affected by the device that hit us in the Crystal Prison, I will have to study the effects later to determine the exact problem. For now we need to find out when and where we are and find cover while I come up with a plan.” Eobard said. His gaze scanned the neighborhood around them. He chose a house in the middle of the block that was surrounded by trees. There was a sliding glass side door that was easily broken and Eobard slipped into the house quietly, searching for a phone, a calendar or anything else that would announce the date. He returned to the sidewalk where Killer Frost had decided to wait instead of following him into the house and tossed her the phone.  
     “September 2000. I believe we may be on the same Earth half a year after we attacked the past, before we were imprisoned.” He explained as she inspected the phone.  
     “Still in the past, and how do we get back to our time? When do we get back to our time? I didn't sign on to this job to get stuck in the dark ages! No one is even researching cryokinesis yet, let alone metahumans-”  
     Eobard cut off her half-hysterical rage, grabbing her by the shoulder just short of a bloody scrape and began towing her down the sidewalk. “That's a good thing, Frost! I have all the information we need on metahuman powers, I just need somewhere to work on the problem. I can get our powers working properly again, we just need to come up with the resources. Which won't be hard we just need to get the lay of the land, figure out if this is the same timeline we already know in which case it won't be difficult to take what we need or if there are other individuals who possess what we need whom we will need to study before we make a move on them.”  
***  
     The house was freezing, Killer Frost's powers were kicking in and out, which was more than he could say for his speed. He'd been unable to tap into the speedforce since the night of their arrival and as far as he could tell he no longer possessed his powers at all. She'd blasted the house's previous occupants with so much ice the entire room was one huge ice cube, but the rest of the house was usable. He was forced to pile on layers of clothing instead of turning up the heat, in fact he had actually lowered the thermostat. The longer the ice stayed frozen the longer they had the run of the house. Water damage would be a nuisance and streams of water running over windowsills and out from under doors would be noticeable to passersby outside the house. Despite the positive signs of her powers continuing to exist, if not predictably, Killer Frost alternated between enraged and spiteful with no peace in between. All in all it made for an aggravating working environment.  
     Eobard had compiled enough information from newspapers and the mediocre home computer and it's dial up connection on their first night under this roof to confirm that they were indeed in the same timeline they'd intentionally visited what was just days ago for them. The following week had been spent breaking into the highest tech (lowest tech he'd ever yet had to deal with) medical and scientific facilities in Central City to study blood and DNA samples for both himself and Killer Frost. The results had enraged him as much as they had Frost, but he'd been able to cool his head and think through his next move whereas she continued to wallow in her emotional outbursts. He couldn't find a trace of the speedforce in his blood, nothing, it was as though he'd never been the Reverse Flash at all. Which is why he'd been forced to look at the problem another way. No matter what, they were going to be trapped in the past for a while, and Killer Frost wasn't the only one who didn't care for that idea but he wasn't about to throw a tantrum over something he couldn't change when there was work to be done, so he got started.  
     At this point he was nearly ready to enact a plan to gain him access to a facility he could use to return his own powers, which was all they would need to return to the future where better technology was available to sort out whatever was going on with Frost's powers as well. He'd done research into the origins of the Flash so extensively that once determining that this was indeed the same timeline he needed to do relatively little new research. Dr. Harrison Wells was the creator of the STAR Labs particle accelerator and everything the man had, and would go on to create would be just what they needed. So all he needed to do was take the man's place.


	3. Slow or Quick?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's been so long since I worked on this! Chapter 4 is already started so if I don't update in the next 2 or 3 weeks go ahead and yell at me because no way should it take me that long to finish writing 2 pages.

     “I could just ice the car.” Killer Frost said, watching over his shoulder as he adjusted the nail strip along the road.  
     “No!” Eobard snapped. “There can't be any evidence that it was anything other than an accident.”  
     “Like if some unknown, untraceable idiot left an ice sculpture abandoned in the middle of the road and someone's car ran into it?” She asked.  
     “The authorities would investigate that! Just keep watch and let me take care of this!” He ordered.  
     “Because they won't investigate a nail strip on the road?” She shrugged at another dark look from Eobard. “Fine. I'll just sit back and watch the show. From over... there.” She said, looking around and picking a spot among some trees.  
     Finishing with the nails, Eobard checked his watch and made his way to his own hiding spot closer to the stretch of road where he projected that the car would come to a stop. The minutes counting down felt like an eternity and for the first time since losing his speed Eobard felt again as though he was living hours in each second that ticked down. Finally headlights illuminated the road, and the car passed over the nail strip just as planned, swerving as the driver tried to stop the car but instead the vehicle flipped and screeched to a halt.  
     Eobard approached the car as Harrison Wells dragged himself through the shattered window. He grasped the injured man's jacket and dragged him away from the car and threw him onto the grass, under a tree.  
     “Who are you?” Harrison asked the stranger in a wavering voice.  
     “My name isn't important. It won't be for many years.” Eobard said, stringing a device he'd managed to cobble together with this decades primitive technology based on the blueprints he'd studied in his own century from Harrison's chest to his own. As he activated the device Harrison screamed, while his DNA was transferred through the device to Eobard. Eobard felt his bones and flesh reshaping themselves as he watched Harrison decay before him.  
     As the process completed Eobard regarded the corpse laid out on the ground before him. “From now on, my name is Harrison Wells.”  
     He was reclaiming the device as Killer Frost approached warily, taking in his new appearance. Standing again he turned to face her mildly disturbed expression. “So how do I look?” Eobard asked with Harrison Wells' face and voice.  
     She blinked and tilted her head, apparently shaking off her previous disquiet and settling into a new frame of mind. It was an interesting habit she had, of changing her emotional state on a dime and completely reversing her opinion of something. Barring certain grudges it made her surprisingly adaptable.  
     “Hmmm, not like you've just been in a horrific accident.” Killer Frost's eyes trailed up and down his new body as she plucked Dr. Wells' glasses from the ground and flirtatiously placed them on the end of his nose.  
     Raising an eyebrow at the display and pushing the glasses farther up his nose so that he could see more clearly Eobard wondered at Frost's reaction, and pondered just what her opinion of him was for the moment. “Then I suppose you will have to do something about that.”  
     A cruel but pleased smile twisted the corners of Killer Frost's lips at the opportunity to spill blood. She iced her fingers into claws and reached for his face slowly, dragging the tips of ice down his skin in a manner that left a tingling trail of cold and heat in the wake of her touch before slashing cuts into his forehead, cheek and chin. More cuts tore through his clothes and he worried he would have to warn Frost not to get carried away when they were interrupted by the sound of a police car approaching the wreck. He caught her wrist as she reached for his shoulder, where she had already left a gash, and forced her to be still. “Take care of the remains, then go back to the house. I'll call you when I get to Dr. Wells' home.”  
     Frost seemed to pout over having to stop cutting him but she did as she was told and dragged the desiccated corpse of Harrison Wells deeper into the trees and out of sight.  
     He stepped back over to the car and knelt behind the drivers side door as the police car approached, waiting for the officer to inspect the car before he began to rise, and feign the aches and bruises of an accident victim. His faked cries for the police to help his wife were hushed by the officer that lead him away from the car and towards the rapidly approaching ambulance.  
     As the number of flashing lights on the scene doubled Eobard's vision tunneled and suddenly he was standing in a kitchen full of boxes as Tess swept towards him with a toaster. He felt as though he was underwater as he took the toaster from his wife and placed it on the counter in their new home. He was startled out of his trance when the woman's body was pulled from the car, the EMT's checking for signs of life and attempting to revive her. He realized that as Dr. Wells he should have some reaction to his 'wife' laying dead before him, but before he could put on a show he suddenly recalled the day at the beach. He had spied from afar as Harrison and Tess sat out on the sand, but in this memory he was closer, staring into Tess's eyes, feeling an emotion deep in his chest at the sight of this beautiful woman. His dreams of a particle accelerator may be all that fills his mind but Tess is all that fills his heart.  
     Harrison jerked away from the woman shining a light in his eyes and lurched towards his wife's body. He fell to his knees besides the EMT and he dimly heard the man pronouncing her dead. The EMT's worked around him, cleaning his cuts and checking for a concussion and broken bones. Harrison didn't notice a thing, taking his wife's hand and staring at her bloodied face he sobbed over the body of the woman he loved.  
***  
     Harrison felt numb as he stared out through the car window, watching dark houses pass by. The police drove him home, receiving a call just as they arrived and peeling away from the curb before he made it to the front door. Eobard had to pull himself together, the woman's death meant nothing, she had been dead for centuries. A few memories from a dead man about a dead woman were nothing to him. With a firm shake of his head he strolled down the front walk towards the house. Flipping through the keys, of which there were few for Harrison Wells was an organized man, to locate the one of the same metal as the lock on the door.  
     Stepping inside his temporary home Eobard found most of the lights on the first floor lit and the television a few rooms away playing quietly. Before he could take more than a few steps inside the house a young woman bustled through the wide doorway that led to the living room and sighed in relief at the sight of him.  
     “Thank goodness Dr. Wells, I was getting worried. I have another job in half an hour now. Don't worry about the bill, your account already covers the overtime.” The girl carried on as she rushed past him and out the door, juggling her purse and a jacket and barely sparing him a glance, and so not noticing his battered appearance.  
     Not knowing what to make of the encounter though dreading the feelings already curling through his heart he began to put the pieces together as the the memories of the original Dr. Wells continued to fall into place. He was getting a vague sense of familiarity about the layout of the house, and so he followed the path Harrison's memories had most recently built into a habit. Eobard climbed the stairs and drifted down the hall to a plain white door that he opened slowly, warily, as he continued trying to force down the feelings in his heart.  
     A nursery. He was standing in a baby's room. Changing table, night light, crib. _This didn't come up in any of his research!_ Approaching the crib with a determined stride, an overjoyed heart and a panicking mind Eobard peered down at the cloth wrapped bundle in the crib. A sudden wail came from the cloth and he was startled as the blankets fell open revealing a tiny face screwed up in a cry.  
     Frozen to the spot he just stared as the child cried. “Jessie Quick.” Eobard realized.


	4. Pests

     “Why don't you just kill it?” Killer Frost was hovering over the crib and scrunching her nose at the crying baby. “Hell, I'll even kill it for you.”

     Eobard's eyes darted lazily over the scene of her irritated expression and the way she was draped over the wood, one hand dripping icicles over the edge of the crib.

     “The infant daughter of Dr. Wells dies the same week as his wife died in an unexplained car accident? It's too suspicious.” Eobard said from where he sat at the desk in Dr. Wells home office.

     “Then have someone else adopt it.” She said, wrinkling her nose at him this time.

     “After the death of his wife, the love of his life, a normal man would be overprotective and even obsessed with his child's safety. Harrison Wells would keep Jesse as close as he possibly could for as long as he possibly could. I have no choice but to raise her as my own. Just to keep up appearances.”

     With a huff Killer Frost rose and spun from the crib. “And what exactly does that” she said, gesturing back at the child, “have to do with us getting back to our time?”

     “Barring any unforeseen miracles it will be at least fourteen years before we have the means to time travel. As long as you aren't involved in anything integral to my building of the time bubble then once I get back to our time and am able to travel through time at will again I can return to get you at any point. Just don't do anything that will make too great of an impact, positive or negative, on Harrison Wells' work and make sure I will always know where to find you and I can come back for you possibly even prior to today.”

     “Then what am I supposed to do for fourteen years!?” She complained, slamming her hands down on the edge of the desk and shooting icicles across the papers.

     Picking a stack of documents out of the ice, carefully without tearing them, he spoke ironically. “Something understated, low key, don't get caught killing. Don't use your powers in front of a camera.”

     Throwing up her hands Killer Frost stalked over to a chair. “Ugh, just get me something to do, and I'm not babysitting. Ever.” She said with a huff as she threw herself into the seat.

     “Obviously. Harrison Wells would never leave his most precious possession in the hands of a killer.”

     The cackling laugh Killer Frost loosed at that ridiculous statement, for it wasn't as though Eobard's hands were clean, was surprisingly filled with genuine mirth “A killer doesn't want to leave his kid with another killer. You'll win father of the year. I bet she'll get you a mug someday. Bet she'll be daddy's little girl.”

     “She's a means to an end. A distraction for the people of this time, not to look too closely at Harrison Wells' personal life.”

     “What personal life would that be?” Killer Frost asked, picking through some of the loose papers on the end table next to her that must have spilled over from the mess on the desk.

     “Nonexistent, as far as anyone on this Earth will know.” He agreed, getting down to business.


End file.
